Omega vs. Mega-Man X
The First Round continues as Omega of Sonic the Hedgehog (nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) goes up against Mega Man X of Mega-Man X (nominated by TheOneLegend). Who will win? Dr. Eggman's Creation or the Maverick Hunter? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. E-123 Omega was chasing after Sonic. His goal was to maintain Doctor Eggman's plan and finish the blue hedgehog for good. Omega then started to shoot at the hedgehog with twin mini guns. Just as he was going to hit Sonic a red rift appears and took the robot away. Mega Man X was originally supposed to be sent from the future to the past in order to warn his predecessor Mega Man about the upcoming threats in the future. As he was being teleported to the past, the portal suddenly turned red and vanishes without a trace. Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Mega-Man X lands on his feet and looks around. Darkness was found all around him, obscuring the Maverick Hunter's visage. Luckily he stood in a spot of light though he wasn't alone. ???: WOOOOWWWW! Mega-Man X, startled, turned around to see a tall figure clad in what seemed to be blue armour that completely covered themselves from head to toe. The figure held a shotgun in their hands. ???: Are you on the Blue Team? Because I am too!! The figure stated, clearly awestruck by Mega-Man X's sudden appearance. Mega-Man X: Who are you?! Where am I!? ???: My name is uhhhhh.... The figure halted his speech, keeping Mega-Man X in suspension. He opened his mouth to speak when the strange figure spoke again. ???: I'm Caboose!! And we're trapped here! Mega-Man X: WHAT?! ???: YOU ALL... A voice all around them spoke. Mega-Man X and Caboose are in surprise and looked around for the source of the voice. ???: ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! The voice maliciously laughed. Mega-Man X readies his buster cannon and Caboose readies his shotgun. ???: AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! No time to properly react as red mist gathered around both of their feet. Mega-Man X: What's going on?! Caboose: Bye Bye!! Mega-Man X was wondering around in a field of wheat. This gave him a relaxed feeling, but was still confused on where he was. Mega-Man X: Where am I? Maybe if I find someone, they can help me out. Mega-Man X continues to walk until he sees a figure in the distance. He then starts to run towards it. Omega then started to shoot at Mega-Man X, thinking that he was Sonic the Hedgehog. Omega: Target Found! Mega-Man X and E-123 Omega then charged at each other guns ready. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!! FIGHT!!! Melee (Cue Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS) 60 Mega-Man X charges up a shot and fires, but Omega avoids it and leaps at X, shooting the hunter's face multiple times. Omega then sticks a bomb to on the field and runs away, preparing to come back in for another strike. 51 Mega-Man X switches to the Homing Torpedo he obtained from Launch Octopus and fires it at Omega, hitting him out of the air. Omega lands hard and stuns Mega-Man X's face, which he merely shoots off with his blaster. 41 Mega-Man X charges a shot and runs at E-123 Omega. He prepares to shoot but Omega avoids the attack once more and comes in and tries to explode X with small rockets, but is not successful. Mega-Man X takes this opportunity to grab Omega and throw him headfirst into the ground. 35 The ultimate Omega gets up and Mega-Man X shocks him with Spark Mandrill's attack, Electric Spark. Omega was able to recovers and unleashes a combo on Mega-Man X, shooting rockets and kicking him with full force, before finally sending him away with a kick to the face. 20 Mega-Man X: This robot master is tough. Omega: Time to end this! Mega-Man X gets up and equips the Speed Burner, and shoots bursts of fire at Omega, which charges at him. Mega-Man X charges up a powerful X Buster shot, which he knows will take out Omega. The two foes face and before Mega-Man X can fire his final shot, Omega's bombs the X Buster, Rendering it useless. 15 Omega: Victory is in my grasp, Sonic. Mega-Man X: Not quite! Mega-Man X then starts to grab his Z-sabre. This widened Omega's eyes as the Maverick Hunter unleashes an assault on Omega. 6 Mega-Man X then sends Omega in the air with a punch and repeatedly slashes him until his arms and legs are severed off. K.O. Omega: Noo! Mega-Man X then descends from the skies and lands safely. He then looks at his Buster which is destroyed from the battle. However a green aura appears and makes his X Buster working again. Mega-Man X: Hmm. What a strange place, but I must move foward and find out who is responsible for all of this. Mega-Man X then runs out of the field and into a small village in the horizon. Results ???: What an impressive display X! You are truly a force to be wrecking with, hopefully we don't see each other face to face. Now I know why they call you the Maverick Hunter. This melee's winner is Mega-Man X. (Cue Mega Man X2 - Opening Stage Theme (Remix)) Winning Combatant: E-123 Omega: 1 Mega-Man X: 17 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees